


Queen Of The Bee’s

by ExoticMisfortune



Category: Original Works
Genre: Gender Neutral, LGBT, Lesbians, Multi, asexuals, bisexuals, my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticMisfortune/pseuds/ExoticMisfortune
Summary: Your entire life, you’ve been told you’re deathly allergic to bees. You’ve always had people protecting you from them, be it your mother or a hired hand. Today, one slips through and lands on your shoulder. You hear a tiny voice say “your majesty, what are your orders?”
Relationships: Melina and Tris





	Queen Of The Bee’s

**Author's Note:**

> The plot will be the first chapter because it couldn’t fit in the description box.

For almost your whole life you have been told that you were deathly allergic to bee’s you never understood why you always tried to ask your mother or your guards but they always would replay with “when you were little a bee had stung you and you had almost died but luckily we had saved you just in time” you never understood why they always said that you always had a good memory even when you were a kid. But one day you were walking around with your guards of course their were a whole bunch of bee’s around you and the guards would always take you away or have you run away somewhere safe but one day you decided to go off on your own without telling anyone but your mom found out and told her top guard to go and see if you are ok and say with you, you were kind of annoyed by it but you understood why she did it. When your guard came he asked if you were alright and you said yes sometime passed and when the guard wasn’t looking a bee had gone by passed him. So it landed on your shoulder and you heard a tiny voice say in your ear “your majesty what are your orders?” You were startled by the voice and jumped a bit your guard had seen this and asked “princess are you alright?” You quickly hid the bee in your pocket from him “y-yes I am” you quickly stood up with the bee still in your pocket and quickly said goodbye to your guard and went back to the castle into your room. You told the bee that it’s safe to come out now, the bee flew out of your pocket and landed on your dresser stood in front of you and said “well your majesty I wasn’t excited to meet you like that but we must get ready soon” you say “wait wait what do you mean? Why do you keep on calling me majesty? How can you talk? How-“ 

“Whoa whoa slow down with the questions I will answer them later but I will answer one the reason why I keep on calling you majesty is because you are our queen your majesty. Queen of all the bees” 

“WHAT?????!!!!?!!??” 


End file.
